Cry
by VanillaWhisper
Summary: Crying isn't a weakness. That's what Sesshoumaru's about to find out. OneShot


Kagome held her broken bow in her hand. She looked down at all the death and destruction. It seemed the whole world had exploded with war. War. How she hated that word. Unlike everything else, nothing good could come from war. Of course, you could earn some things. However, was all the pain and sadness really worth it? Naraku was finally gone..that was a good thing. The bad thing was..he took everything else along with him. She looked at the giant crater in the ground. That would be Sango and Miroku's grave. They had died together. Kagome hoped they were happy. She looked at the broken Tetsusaiga she held in her left hand. This would be Inuyasha's grave marker. She could feel hot tears streaming down her cheeks. They had left her. All of them. Her friends, her adopted son, and her love. She would never see them again.

"Why?" she whispered. "I thought we were suppose to die together. All of us. We weren't suppose to leave anyone behind." She dropped to her knees, and cried. She cried as she watched the sun go down. She cried as she watched the midnight sky. No stars could be seen tonight. She cried herself to sleep that night. And she swore she would never let anybody else in. The pain of them leaving, wasn't worth it. She would never get close to anyone else. She would live her life, alone. That way, she would never have to worry about the pain of losing another. No one else, would have to worry about losing her, either. That night, was the night she swore to never be happy again.

* * *

Kagome woke up to the sound of birds chirping. Her stomach was growling, so she went in search of food. She came back empty-handed. She was still far too upset. 

'Another good cry will do the trick, ' she thought miserably. Tears almost instantly filled her eyes. Once more, she broke down and cried. Kagome sighed, and wiped her tears away. She didn't want to just sit here and feel sorry for herself..but she had just lost all of her friends. Her famly. How could she possibly feel anything but utter devastation? What would she do now? Where would she go? Should she just go home and forget all this ever happened? No..she couldn't. Even though Naraku was dead, there were still some shards left. Kagome knew it was her mission to finish what she had started. 'One more time..' Kagome thought bitterly. 'Just let me cry one more time..'

* * *

Sesshoumaru had been hunting, as usual, when he smelt a great amount of salt. He realized it was somebody's tears. Usually, he would have just turned and forgotten about it, wiped it away with a swish of his hand. But for some odd reason, these tears weren't normal tears. They seemed to attract him somehow. He growled impatience and started to turn away. However, a voice in the back of his mind, a voice he had long forgotten about, told him to stop. The voice told him to follow that scent. So, he did. The scent led him to a small clearing, in which a young ningen sat, crying. 

Natural curiousity led him to ask, "Why are you crying?"

Without turning around, Kagome answered, "Because I'm all alone in this world. And from now on, I always will be."

"That's the only reason you're crying?" he asked amusedly. "I've been alone for 100 years. I never once cried. Crying is a weakness."

For some odd reason this made Kagome more sad. "Crying isn't a weakness, " she said. "It's a strength. Crying means you're not afraid to show your emotions. It means your not afraid to let people know your sad." Kagome turned around, slowly, staring at the ground. "Crying is one way to express how you feel. Right now, I feel sad." Sesshoumaru smirked. "Showing your emotions is a weakness as well."

This time, it made Kagome angry. "If you kept all your sadness inside, you would drown in self-pity. You have to be strong. Everyone has sadness. That's why everyone cries. To let it all out."

"I have no reason to cry." Kagome turned around again. "You can't tell me you have never been sad before. If you haven't then it also means you've never experienced happiness."

This time Sesshoumaru got angry. He had experienced happiness before. Happiness was when Rin smiled. Or when he had won a fight. What did this foolish ningen know?

"I have experienced happiness before." Kagome smiled sadly. "Then you've also experienced sadness. In order to be happy, you must be sad first. It's called karma."

This seemed to tell Sesshoumaru something. He had been sad, before, he realized.. He was sad when he saw Rin unhappy. 'I've been sad a lot,' he realized. He just never knew it, or understood it for that matter. He never knew what the emptiness inside him was. That emptiness had been there for as long as he could remember. He just thought it was suppose to be that way. But it wasn't. When he had met Rin, that emptiness had been filled, slightly. That's why he cared about her so much. She made him happy, and strong. She helped fill the emptiness. He cleared his throught.

"I have been sad before, " he admitted.

"Let me guess. You hid it, and didn't even cry."

Kagome smiled again. "Then come cry with me." As if his body had heard her, droplets of water began to slide down his cheeks. Was this crying? He was snapped out of his thoughts when she began to sing.

_"Cry love, cry war. Cry innocence, that is lost forever more. Cry joy, cry theif. Cry beautiful, that is just beyond belief. So I...Cry, at the end. Cry, 'cause it all begins again. Here you are, and so am I. And we cry. Cry alone. Cry to me. Cry freedom, then let yourself be free. To shed the tears, that have to flow. To hold somebody close to you, and then to let them go. Cry, at the end. Cry, 'cause it all begins again. Here you are, and so am I. And we cry. Cry peace, cry hate. Cry faithlessness, and just have a little faith. Cry, at the end. Cry, 'cause it al begins again. Here you are, and so am I. And we try, to be true. Try, 'cause we're only passing through. Here you are, and so am I. And we cry, at the end. Cry, 'cause it all begins again. Here you are, and so am I. And we cry, and we cry." _

As much as Sesshoumaru hated it, he had cried through the whole song. It had occured to him that he had changed over the few minutes he had been with her. He had changed, forever. From now on, he would cry when he was sad. Because crying wasn't a weakness. It was a strength.

"What is your name?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"My name is Kagome."

"Kagome," he repeated. She looked up at him. "No need to tell me your name. I already know it, Lord Sesshoumaru." It didn't surprise him or even stun him that she knew his name. He didn't even ask how she knew it. Instead, he said, "Please. Call me Sesshoumaru."

* * *

Personally, I'm not sure if this story is really good. I know Sesshoumaru and Kagome are both OOC probably really bad..but..I dunno, I just loved this song and thought it'd make a beautiful story..but this didn't turn out how I wanted it to. I'm thinking about deleting it..just please tell me what you guys think!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, or the song "Cry".


End file.
